Wordplay
by Medusa Q
Summary: "Yes." Len took her chin and brought it up to face him and this time, Rin could not hide the evident blush on her cheeks. "Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi." ; — Len/Rin, Oneshot.


**A/N: **I must be crazy, submitting a story one after another. Anyway, this is pure sweet, romantic fluff and a _oneshot_... something I'd like to try for once to see how I fare.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wordplay<strong>

"Be plain in dress, and sober in your diet; In short, my deary, kiss me, and be quiet."  
>—Lady Mary Wortley Montagu.<p>

* * *

><p>It was an incredibly boring day for Kasane Rin, as usual. There was nothing else for her to do at home but rot in front of the television all day long… and of course, that would be something nice for her to do if the television programs for the day were exciting movie blockbusters, but heck, no. They were all ridiculously lame shows undoubtedly meant for children… actually, children would be an understatement; they were specially meant for <em>fishes<em> swimming in the aquarium.

Rin sat on the sofa, glaring daggers at the flickering television screen with a bag of chips in her hands. She was munching furiously on it as though the innocent chips had done her wrong in their previous lives, and because she had a vast imagination, she could imagine the chips squealing for help and mercy as she picked them up one by one, and popped them mercilessly into her mouth.

Now, what was _that_ guy doing in _her_ room?

He had came over to her humble abode early in the morning, requesting for permission to borrow her notes and textbooks for the upcoming examination because he had missed some lessons in school, but he had been in there for the past four hours or so and he hadn't moved a single inch.

Really, didn't his butt hurt? Wouldn't it hurt for sitting down there for so long? Did he have butts of steel?

Why was he concerned about exams when she didn't even care about it, anyway? She didn't even bother to check if she'd kept her notes intact for her revision in the near future and she couldn't be bothered to see if she had some unsure topics she'd like to clarify with the teachers in school.

She let out an annoyed growl when her phone vibrated before it started to play the familiar tune of her favorite music. Its tune resounded loudly in the empty living room, causing Rin to hurriedly pick it up before it got any worse; she didn't want to disturb the studious man inside her room.

"What?" She snapped immediately into the phone.

"_Rin! That was so _uncalled_ for! You didn't need to shout into the phone like that!"_

"Miku?" Rin made an exaggerated face. "I thought it was some lame idiot who'd decided to play with numbers in broad daylight."

"_Don't you look at the caller's ID before you pick your calls?"_

"No, I don't."

"_Well, you should. That way you could learn to defend yourself better."_

"Next time, maybe." Rin clicked her tongue; she absolutely did _not_ want Miku to start giving her lessons why how caller's ID would benefit her life. "So, why'd you call me?"

"_Well_." Here, there was a pause at the other end of the line. "_I need you to do something for me, Rin. Would you promise me to do it?"_

"It depends; what do you want me to do?"

"_Well, you see_…" Miku cleared her throat. "_I'm taking French lessons, and I heard Len is at your place right now? I called him several times but he didn't pick up his phone, so I asked Akaito and he said to call you."_

"Right." Rin was getting suspicious; what did Miku want from her? Whatever it was, it sounded like it involved that _geek_ in her room.

"_So you see... My French lecturer tasked me with something important, and it involves psychology; apparently he wants me to investigate how different minds react to different words."_

Rin pursed her lips. So, Miku was conducting some sort of survey for her lecturer. "Mmhm. So, what's it that he wants you to do?"

"_Len is familiar with French because he's a crazy, murderous freak that can't live without learning every single language on Earth." _There was a break at the other end of the line again, and Rin could hear Miku's erratic breathing. "_So I want you to investigate how he reacts to one of the sentences I just learned; it's French, and it's something my lecturer wants to know, too."_

"Oh." Rin sighed. Miku had called her just to tell her _that_? "Okay. I'll do it. So, what's the sentence supposed to be?"

"_Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens _(1)_._ _It's easy, actually; just tell me how he reacts after you've told him that, okay?"_

"Embrace… Embrace my—"

"—_Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens,"_ Miku corrected. "_Remember how it sounds like. You need to get the tone right, and you need to put in a little heart and soul to make it sound sincere. Now, get the tone right, and then repeat it to me; I need to hear it right."_

Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens.

Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens.

Rin replayed that sentence over and over again in her head, making sure that she'd be familiarized with the correct way of saying it; she did not want to create a mockery out of herself in front of Len.

"Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens," Rin said into the phone. She had a strange accent to it but she just ignored it; she couldn't be perfect at it because unlike Len and Miku, she did not take French. "What does it mean, anyway?"

"_Oh. It actually means 'I want a bar of chocolate.' Tell him that and see what he does and then report it to me; I need to know by next week."_

"Alright. Your survey's really that important, huh?" Rin asked, but Miku did not bother to reply her any further; she'd hanged up the phone before she could bombard her with any more questions. Somehow, Rin could have sworn that she'd heard Miku laughing deviously before she had ended the conversation with her…

Rin frowned and tossed her phone nonchalantly to the side of her sofa. She didn't want to do something like this (Hey, Miku could have done this on her own, why was _she_ the guinea pig?) but Miku was her friend, and her best buddy no less, so she was inclined to help her with something like this. Besides it sounded simple enough and there was no harm trying it… right?

With a hiss, she dragged her feet to her own room, and peeked cautiously inside. She noticed Len sitting in front of the study table with books strewn messily all over its surface. He was completely mesmerized by one of the books in his hand… calculus, or so it would seem. In any case, he didn't notice her approaching him from behind the door.

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt awkwardly, looking at how serious Len looked; should she just interrupt him from his thoughts, or should she wait for a more appropriate timing?

Well, _screw_ this. She was already here and she had to get her big mouth open. _Now_.

"Ah-hem. Len. What are you doing?"

Said guy raised his head up from the book he had been reading, and turned to face Rin with an expression of mild amusement. "Yes?"

"You've been in here for hours." Rin tried her best not to stammer. "What… W-what were you doing? Goodness."

"Oh." Len stood up from where he was sitting at, and walked towards Rin with a goofy grin on his face. He was a good few inches taller than her, but his bigger frame did not intimidate her as much as she thought it would. "I was reading up on Calculus; sorry… I guess I forgot the time."

As he got closer to her, Rin noticed that the top of his polo tee was _unbuttoned_, showing off part of his taut, well-toned muscles and delicious soft and smooth skin that had always been concealed by the fabric of his clothes. She kept staring at that part of his skin, wondering if his whole body was like _that_; she'd never thought that he would have possessed a well-toned body like Dell and Mikuo did. In fact, she thought he'd looked fitter than them.

She flushed red instantly and averted her gaze away from his body. What had she been doing? She was supposed to do what Miku had asked her! It was a simple assignment, was it not? Why was she thinking of something as dirty as that?

_Show off_, Rin thought, looking away from him so as to make sure he'd never be able to see that shade of deep scarlet spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry; I guess I'll leave now; it's getting late, and I don't want to impose on you any further."

_Late_? It was late? It was barely three in the afternoon and he'd call this _late_? This man was a weirdo, Rin decided.

"No, that's not it; I… uhh, I'm not driving you out or anything. You could stay here for dinner if you'd like."

An incredulous look appeared on Len's handsome features. "Really? Wouldn't you need that beauty sleep of yours, Rin?"

"I do, but of course, I'm not saying that I'd allow you to stay here for free… I expect you to whip me some dishes for dinner, and I want deep-fried cod marinated with orange juice and fresh lemon juice garnished with rosemary leaves and leek."

"Alright; that sounds really complicated but…" Len trailed off, staring into blank space for a while. "… I'd do it."

"Wait, you can _cook_?"

Len raised his brow. "And why not?"

"Nothing." Rin was speechless; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Len could cook but _she_ couldn't cook! She was supposed to be a lady!

"So… I don't believe you came in here for nothing, Rin; what's up?"

Her mind trailed back to Miku. What was she supposed to do here again? Oh yes, she was supposed to tell him _that_.

"Ah-hem." She cleared her throat, taking note to watch him carefully when she'd utter those words to him. "Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens_."_

He stared at her with a look of shock, his eyes widening at what she'd just said. Rin didn't get his expression; he looked so worked up… what, did he hate chocolates that much? She'd make sure she'd let Miku know of his reaction later on at night, after he had left.

"What?" Rin mumbled, feeling uneasy at the look Len was giving her.

"Where… Where did you learn that?"

"I forgot," Rin lied.

"Say it _again_, Rin. Say it."

Rin hesitated; why would he want her to say it again? Was he laughing at how she was pronouncing the words? Was he trying to make fun of her?

"Rin, I want _you_ to _say_ it again."

Rin shot Len a glare. "_Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens."_

That was it.

Rin felt herself being pulled forward, and it took her a while to notice that Len was the one who'd grabbed her arms. He had gently intertwined his fingers with hers, and claimed her soft, silky lips in one swift motion; she wasn't even aware of what was happening because all she could feel at that point of time was the tension and heat between both of their bodies, and how warm and how _good_ it felt to have Len's lip's on hers.

She could feel his tongue sliding in and out of her lips, and she was so _close_ to him she could hear his heart beating as fast as a rocket, but most importantly, she could feel her cheeks burning rapidly. She let out a shriek when Len's hands slid under her shirt at the small of her back, letting his touch ghost across her skin teasingly and she couldn't help but arch her back when he'd continually repeated that motion because it had just felt so _good_.

He let his other hand slid beneath the skirt she was wearing, and she could feel him caressing her thighs gently with agonizingly slow motions; she couldn't tell if he had done it on purpose or he really did want to torture her with his slow movements.

Her lower belly was filled with a strange burning sensation she had never felt before and her legs were turning into jelly. She felt like she could collapse any time if it weren't for the fact that Len was supporting her with his bigger and stronger physique.

She couldn't breathe; she felt like she was suffocating, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to stop whatever he was doing right now. It was wrong, but it felt _right_ at the same time; she just did not want it to stop.

She was in _heaven_.

He was the one who had broken the kiss, finally giving them both a moment to breathe.

When he was done, Rin looked as though she had seen stars in the air. She felt euphoric and her heart was beating so quickly, she was afraid he could actually hear it.

He leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. This time, it was so gentle; it was different from before. It was like something a mom would do to her children; it gave her a huge sense of security and it was as if he was telling her that he'd protect her no matter what happened.

"Yes." Len took her chin and brought it up to face him and this time, Rin could not hide the evident blush on her cheeks. "Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi (2)."

Rin stared at him in a daze. He looked so… so dreamy. She'd never expected him to… to do something like this. What was she supposed to tell Miku?

She didn't understand what he had just said, but judging by his reaction…

He must have liked chocolates too.

* * *

><p><em>(and I love the way you look at me)<em>

**A/N**: _Cough_. I choked on my drink when I was in the middle of writing this whole scene out because it's as sweet as the candies in my fridge. And now, I'm going to go for a Lindt chocolate truffle to make it even sweeter.

For those who wants to know:

(1) Embrasse-moi puisque je t'appartiens - Kiss me because I belong to you.

(2) Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi - You belong to only me.

No, I don't take French lessons... I looked them up on a translator so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong ;)

EDIT1/ Thanks Koigokoro-Shin'on for the translations! ^-^

How was it? Please review. :3


End file.
